


Whumptober 2019

by Tavrinth



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavrinth/pseuds/Tavrinth
Summary: Just a small thing of one shots for the month.





	Whumptober 2019

He hated fall, hated the cold weather it brought and the cuddling couples as the weather cooled. He hated having his fingers hurt as his body laid valuable heat through think clothes that didn’t seem to do anything but suck it away. He grumbled as he waited outside of the apartment, orange eyes hidden behind black shades as he waited for Chris to emerge from the complex. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get feeling into his fingers again.  
  
Wesker should have gone inside, but he was stubborn to wait outside. He left the complex due to the bright lights, strong scents and happy faces. He shoved his hands into his pockets to try and keep what little warmth he has. He didn’t hear the door open, or the leaves being crushed under boots as a male walked over to him. He jumped as arms wrapped around his waist and Hot hands where shoved into his pockets and wrapped around his cold ones.   
  
Wesker looked back and saw a mess of brown hair and brown eyes looking up at him. “You should have came in if you where this cold.” He said, staying pressed against the blondes back. He could Wesker’s hands shaking in his pocket, feel the cold that stuck close to the taller male. He nuzzled into his neck, knowing the male despised PDA but wanted to help warm him up some. He felt the blonde press back into him, confirming just how cold the red eye’d male was that he would allow this to happen.

Chris smiled before he slowly pulled away, almost positive he heard a whine from the cold man. He pulled Wesker’s hand out of his pocket before pulling it into his own. He felt Wesker relax slightly, pressing closer to the warmer male to try and suck in more of his warmth.  
  
They walked down a pathway, stepping on colorful leaves that fell from the trees above. Wesker may have hated the season for many things, but he couldn’t deny how beautiful the trees looked with the colorful leaves or how it gave him an excuse to press close to Chris without being questioned. He felt Chris squeeze his hand, glancing over to see a smiling Chris before he sighed, maybe fall wasn’t as bad as he first assumed it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on two prompt list.
> 
> Shaky hands and leaves


End file.
